Sky High: My Way
by ValandilTuckleume
Summary: This takes place the same time the movie does it is just a different person's point of view with a few twists and turns along the way. LaylaxOC WillxOC WarrenxOC. Please R&R!
1. Intro

-1Sky High: My way

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sky High or any of the characters you know and love. I do own all of the characters that are unfamiliar to you though.

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

Morning's are always tough for me, personally I hate them, but none the less my alarm clock went off at 7:00 a.m. waking me up to loud cathedral bells. I rolled out of bed got up and walked over and turned it off, this was the only way I actually get up. I went over to my dresser and got a pair of boxers, a sleeveless, white muscle shirt and a black t-shirt than I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black boot cut jeans and a belt with a silver clasp.

After all of that I walked to the bathroom took a shower and got dressed throwing my cut-off shirt and nylon shorts into a laundry hamper. I did my basic bathroom stuff and than headed downstairs for a bite to eat. I was greeted by my dad, mom, and older sister Sarah who were already eating. "Morning Andy how did you sleep?" asked Sarah. "Like a log," I replied pouring myself some frosted flakes and milk and a cup a cup of milk also. "Ready for your first day," stated my father. I instantly was wide awake, "Darn straight I am when does the bus get here anyway Sarah??" "Around 8:00 little bro," she replied with a glittering smile. I nodded downed my milk and my cereal went to my room and packed for my first day.

Well after I got all packed it was time to leave I walked outside with my sister who instantly unfolded her wings and took off into the air. She always flew to school I waved good-bye to her and went to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright there is the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Review please!!!


	2. Bus Ride

-1Chapter 2: Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters from the movie. I do own all of the characters that are unfamiliar and parts of the plot line.

* * *

I waited at the bus stop for about 2 minutes when I was suddenly toppled over by a gust of wind. I tumbled backwards into the air landing on my hand and vaulting onto my legs. "Ryan watch where you blowing your hot air!!" I called out to the person walking up to the bus stop. He stood the same height as me, 5' 6", had sky blue eyes with black hair that had sky blue streaks in it that have been there since he was a baby. Also he has a tattoo representing a gust of wind going up both arms. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "Oh come on Andy your hard head can handle it," he tossed back to me. "Whatever," I shrugged we have been going on like this since we were like toddlers. Our families have known each other since forever our parents went to school together and my older sister is dating his older brother.

"You ready for our first day?" I asked him sitting down on the curve. "You know it but what are you going to do your 'code of honor' doesn't allow you to show off for power placement, even though your power is amazing," stated Ryan. I shrugged, "Not show off so what if I get placed in side-kick I think it is stupid anyway, side-kick classes are easier anyway." Ryan shook his head, "Active as always bonehead." I chuckled, "You know it wind bag." About 3 minutes later the bus arrived and we got on. We nodded our heads as the bus driver Ron introduced himself and than made our way to the middle of the bus. We saw Ryan's cousin and went and sat down in front of him. "What's up hot-head??" I stated not turning my head. "Nothing bone head, you?" stated Ryan's cousin. He was taller than us and a year older, he had jet black hair much like Ryan's but had red streaks through it instead of sky blue. He also had a set of tattoo's much like Ryan's except his were flames around his wrists. His name was Warren Peace his dad was a villain, pyro-kinetic, and his mother, pyro-psychic, was a hero giving him a bad reputation. "How about you wind bag?" asked Warren. "Going good, how is your mother?" "She is getting along nicely. That was it for conversation between the two of us till our next stop came.

The stop was our last one and two people got on a boy and a girl. The boy had brown hair and stood about the same height as me and Ryan. The bus suddenly went into a roar of whispers and giggles as this boy was Will Stronghold, the son of Jetstream and the Commander. These two were only the most famous hero's in the city and it was no surprise that there son would be popular as soon as he walked onto the bus. I shook my head and nothing special about him suddenly my back felt like it was going to catch on fire, "Hot-head cool it I know his father put yours in jail but your going to light the bus on fire." Warren glared at Will one more time but than doused the flames that were balled up in his hands, Warren was a pyro-kinetic just like his father which added to his already poor reputation, pyro-kinetic's could create and manipulate fire. The girl was the one that caught my attention she had long red hair with a lily stuck into it, she was wearing a green tank-top and a long green dress. She looked my way and smiled which I politely returned an that was it.

After a few minutes of picking up Stronghold and the red head we were driving off a under-construction bridge and the bus took flight. There was a lot of screaming and hollering before we landed on the flying school known as Sky High. "Alright we are here your ready for this bone head?" stated Ryan. "You know it wind bag," we both laughed. "You two better get off to power placement," stated Warren as he got off the bus behind us. "Alright hot-head catch you later," stated Ryan and we walked off to the gym.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright there is chapter 2 it is a little longer than chapter 1 but it introduces a few of the key players in my story-line and that is cool. Please R&R!!


	3. Power Placement

-1Chapter 3: Power Placement

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters familiar to us. I do own all unfamiliar characters and certain plot lines.

* * *

The gymnasium was a cavernous room, each footstep echoed off the walls. Standing in the middle of the room was a middle age man with a pair of gym shorts that were way to short and a blue t-shirt, he was wearing a blue baseball cap no don't to cover up his balding head. "My name is Coach Boomer, also known as SONIC BOOM!!!" he boomed at us causing the people with heightened senses like me to cover our ears. "We are going to do power placement, your up first," stated Boomer pointing to one of the boys. The boy a little taller than myself with short red hair walked up to stage. "Name and Power??" stated Boomer. "Gregg, shape shifting into animals," stated the boy. "Show me," he stated. The boy easily morphed into a t-rex and gave a deafening roar again I covered my ears to the sound. Gregg morphed back into himself, "So what did you think sir?" "Hero," stated Boomer. Gregg gave a fist pump gesture and went and stood off to one side. I noticed as he was walking off the red headed girl from earlier was shaking her head. "Alright NEXT!!" boomed Boomer. Again causing me to cover my ears, "Curse him and his loud voice," I muttered under my breath Ryan laughed behind me.

The next person was a young girl with raven colored black hair with dark green streaks in it much like Warren's and Ryan's. She was wearing a dark green blouse with blue jeans. "Name and power?" stated Boomer. "Melissa and rock manipulation," she stated. Boomer nodded, "Demonstrate." Melissa closed her eyes and laid her hands out flat palms down than she brought her hands up as a huge boulder was pulled out of the ground leaving a huge hole in the middle of the gymnasium which she than threw across the gymnasium. "Hero!!" boomed Boomer. A few other students went a girl named Magenta could turn into a hamster and just a hamster she was a sidekick, then there was a kid named Zach who stated he could glow he was a sidekick. A dude who turned into a giant rock golem like thing he was a hero, a geeky looking kid who could turn into a puddle he was a sidekick. Next up was the girl with red hair, "Name and could you show us your power?" stated Boomer. "Layla, and no I will not show you my power I don't believe in titles or showing off," she replied in a defiant tone. I smirked Boomer didn't look so pleased, "If you will not demonstrate your power than its sidekick for you." Layla shrugged and walked off the stage. "NEXT!!!" boomed Boomer. I shook my head, "Looks like its my turn." "Good luck dude," stated Ryan. I just shrugged and walked up to the stage, "Name and POWER!!" boomed Boomer again. "For starters sir can you keep it down your loud and obnoxious," I stated. Boomer looked flabbergasted, "NAME AND POWER!!!!" he super boomed causing me to stumble a little. "My name is Andy, as for my power there is no need for me to use it now so there," I stated. "NO NEED!!! NO NEED!!! I WILL GIVE YOU A NEED!!!!" boomed Boomer causing me to topple head over heels I landed on the ground rolling along I instantly made spikes appear out of my kneecaps that dug into the ground as my knuckled bones turned into spikes also which I dug into the ground making me come to a complete stop just before toppling off the edge of the stage. "Was that necessary," I growled as I stood up and my bones retracted back into my body and the wound sealed up. "Yes I was not going to have two people disobey me in the matter of 5 minutes, you're a hero by the way," stated Boomer grudgingly. I brushed my self off and walked down the stage, "Whatever."

"NEXT!!!" boomed Boomer. Ryan shrugged, "Looks like I am up." "Good luck dude," I stated still a little sour about the earlier encounter. "Name and power??" stated Boomer. "Ryan and wind manipulation," stated Ryan giving a smirk towards where the Melissa girl was standing she blushed slightly in response. "Demonstrate," stated Boomer. "As you wish," stated Ryan he placed his hands together and closed his eyes suddenly the wind around the gym picked up. I smiled he was really going to show off I kneeled down and spiked my knuckles and knees and jabbed them into the ground and bowed my head. A quick peak around showed that only a few people had noticed me one of them was Layla as I noticed roots appear out of the ground and wrap around her feet holding her in place. Melissa also noticed my actions and put a pair of rock boots on holding her in place. Suddenly the wind got really violent as a category one tornado formed around Ryan and than with a toss of his arms the winds knocked everyone over except Layla, Melissa and myself. I chuckled and retracted my bones back into my body and stood up. Boomer finally got himself untangled from the haphazard mess he fell into, "Hero!!" Ryan smiled and walked down off the stage, "So what did you think??" "Your such a wind bag," I joked. Ryan just laughed and winked at Melissa who again blushed slightly. "Alright that is it we will continue after lunch go eat something," stated Boomer.

The lunch room was packed with kids there were powers everywhere. We all walked into the room and were greeted by a senior girl, "He everyone my name is Gwen I hope your power placements are going well, there is a few things that I would like to comment before you all eat, first of all try not to fall off the campus since it is about 500' off the air, also keep in mind that homecoming is coming up quite soon, other than that enjoy your lunch and I hope you enjoy your year at sky high." I just shook my head something about this chick didn't feel right and I didn't like her. I looked around and noticed that almost every other boy was completely flabbergasted including Will much to the distain of Layla. I just shook my head and went to get in line for my food. I piled on the food mostly healthy stuff to keep my bones as fit as possible. And than I grabbed two cartons of milk and sat down at a empty table, Ryan came and sat down with me, along with the shape shifter named Gregg, Melissa and finally Will and Layla asked if they could sit down which we agreed to. Lunch was spent talking about what we thought of the school and other miscellaneous stuff. Layla spent most of the time trying to get something out of Will. I noticed that Warren was glaring at Will which was entertaining. After lunch we all made out way back to the gym.

"Alright Stronghold your up," stated Boomer. Will walked up skittishly and that instant I knew what the problem was his powers haven't developed yet, poor kid. "Alright so what is your power Stronghold, super strength like your old man, CAR!!!" boomed Boomer. A car dropped from the ceiling Will looked up and than fell on his back as the car landed on top of him, "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!!!!" he shouted, "I don't have super-strength." Boomer looked confused than pushed a button so the car rose up again, "Oh I see messing with me like your father did you're a flyer like your mother why didn't you just tell me," with that he pushed another button that launched Will all the way across the gym. Will slammed against the other wall with a loud BANG!!!!! Than slid to the ground, he got up and walked over to Coach Boomer and whispered he had no powers in his ears. Boomer gave a smile and than in his loudest boom, "SIDEKICK!!!!!!!!!!" That word reverberated through the entire school blowing things over and knocking kids to the ground. Kids with super-senses felt like their ears were being ripped through with a knife which included me.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright there it is finally sorry about the delay family stuff for Thanksgiving and all. Ummm tell me what you think. The part with Gwen was in there because I forgot to put it in there when they got to the school so there it is. Yeah R&R please. I know this is long you will just have to forgive me it was a large part of the book.


	4. A Run in with a Pair of Bullies

-1Chapter 4: Run in with a Pair of Bullies

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky high or any of the character that are from the movie.

Beep…Beep…Beep my alarm clock sounded causing me to stir from my nice sleep. I got out of my bed and walked over and turned it off. "I hate morning," I grumbled to myself as I gathered my clothes and got into the shower. After a nice hot shower I dressed and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and got blasted with a round of "Good mornings," from my family. I replied and than got a bowl filled it with cereal and milk and than got a large cup and filled that with milk and sat down to eat my breakfast.

"So how did power placement go yesterday?" asked my dad. "Pretty good, Ryan and I both got hero," I stated. "That's great how did Will Stronghold do?" asked Sarah with a dreamy smile. "Sidekick," I shrugged. "WHAT!?!?!" screeched my sister causing me to drop my spoon and cover my ears, damn heightened senses. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, "Oh, I am so sorry little bro, I sort of loss control." When my hearing cleared up I shrugged, "No big I spent all day yesterday listening to Coach Boomer booming voice." My dad chuckled, "Still can't keep his big mouth shut even now huh??" I nodded, "Now as for Will I think his problem is that his power just haven't developed quite yet, but I don't know for sure." Sarah let out a huff, "Well that's nothing he can control." I finished my breakfast grabbed my book bag and headed to the bus stop.

The bus ride was spent with me and Ryan talking about our fellow classmates. When we arrived at school, the senior class president Gwen gave us our schedules. Mine and Ryan schedule were identical much to our relief's it would suck not knowing anyone.

8:00-8:50 English (Home Room)

9:00-9:50 Mad Science lab/class

10:00-10:50 Math

11:00-11:50 Super Hero Hall of Fame

12:00-12:50 Lunch

1:00-1:50 Social Science

2:00-2:50 Power Control

3:00-3:50 Gym Class

"Well English it is," I stated starting to walk off to the class.

Suddenly a blur of a person pushed all the freshman into a bunch. The blur stopped at the front of the group he was fat and dressed in black and white. Suddenly a long pair of legs stretched next to the speedy fat kid followed by a tall skinny kid dressed in a long sleeve black and white striped shirt. "Look Speed it is a bunch of little freshman," stated the skinny kid. "Yeah Lash, what do you think we should do with them," stated the fat kid Speed. "I think we should charge them for being in the same building as us," stated Lash with an evil smirk. Now I hat bullies and when I see them I can't help myself or my tongue, "So who are you two thing 1 and thing 2?" I got a surprise look from most of the other freshman, Ryan laughed out loud, Layla smiled at me which for some reason spurred me on, "Tempest what do you think, Speedy looks like he can be thing 2, 3, and part of 4." Now a long time ago when we got our powers we both gave each other hero names, Ryan was Tempest, Warren was Noble Flame, and I was Bone Samurai. "Yeah I think your right Bone Samurai, he could be all 3." Speed zoomed over to stand in front of us followed by Lash stretching over to us. "Look at this Speed we have a couple of brave ones here," stated Lash glaring at us. My hand fell to my side as I made my knuckle bones extend into spiked bracers, just in case things went south, I also felt the wind pick up around us. "I don't think they know who they are dealing with, Lash," commented speed cracking his knuckles. "Oh are you going to give us a singing introduction, from you henchman book of rhymes," I stated with a smile. "Why you little…." started Lash, when a powerful female voice sounded, "Lash, Speed that's enough," shouted Principal Powers, "if you have a problem settle it during save the citizen." Lash and Speed glared at us which we returned with looks of innocence, than left. "That was fun," I stated as the bone spikes slid back into my hands, "let's get to English." Ryan nodded than we headed off, I took one last look behind us and found Layla smiling at us I nodded than turned around and started talking with Ryan about save the citizen.

Author's Note

Hey y'all (and yes I said y'all) well this is technically suppose to happen when they arrived for power placement but I didn't get it there. So here it is the run in with Lash and Speed. Hope you liked it. R&R!!!


	5. First Day Morning

-1Chapter 5: First Day Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters.

* * *

Our English teacher was a female hero by the name of Starshot. Her power was creating energy stars that cut through mostly anything. "Our class will be split into fiction, a small dose of grammar, and finally non-fiction reading, all of our reading will be about heroes and villains we will start with the X-Men which is fiction but can explain some of your powers, we will see many heroes and villains and there powers just cause one of them might have you power this is completely fiction." Then she handed out the very first issue of X-Men by Stan Lee and we started reading and discussing. The class went by pretty fast the class ended with us having homework, listing and describing the powers that we have read about so far.

Next for the day was Mad Science Lab with Mr. Mendulla. We started right in with how people come across their powers. Again the class ended with us having homework a page essay for each of the type of methods to obtain powers: Mutation, Natural, Technology, and Magic.

Next was math class with Mr. Numbers, his power is being able to figure anything and everything through math and numbers. I hate math so the class went by slow. Again we were given homework 3 pages of math problems that have something to do with powers in some way.

The class before lunch was Superhero Hall of Fame. This class was dull it was learning about the heroes before us, who they defeated, what was there preferred fighting style, and more useless knowledge that we will never use. And surprise homework an essay on one of the heroes from the 1900-1910.

Finally lunch came, "Gosh its about time I was getting stiff," I stated going through and popping every bone in my body. "Tell me about it my hand feels like it is going to fall off," replied Ryan shaking out his hand. "Well we get a break so lets go get some food," I stated getting into the lunch line. Lunch was a sloppy joe which I passed up for a salad and again 2 cartons of milk since that is what they limited me to. We sat down at the table we sat at yesterday. The first person to join us was Melissa, "I HATE MAD SCIENCE CLASS!!!" she shouted slamming her tray down. "Well other than the fact that Mr. Mendulla has a watermelon for a head why don't you like it," stated Ryan causing me to laugh. "Well for starters my partner is annoying, he is that kid who can turn into a golem, he thinks since our powers are similar we are destined to be best buds," stated Melissa. Ryan and I chuckled. "He is such a know it all," continued Melissa. I just shook my head and continued eating. Will, Layla, a girl named Megenta, I think her power is to shape shift into a gerbil, the geeky kid who could turn into a puddle, and a kid named Zack who could apparently glow came and sat down with us. So now our table had 9 people leaving room for about 2 more these seats were quickly taken by two sophomores who introduced themselves as Nick and Jr.

Different conversations were all around me. Nick and Jr were talking about the upcoming wrestling tryouts. Ryan was flirting with Melissa, Zack was trying to get Megenta to look at him, Gregg was currently having a conversation with Megenta about the behavior and attitude of the Gerbil, shape shifters. Will was staring at Gwen except for the occasional nervous glance at Warren who was glaring so hard you think he was trying to burn holes into Will. And Layla was studying…me? "A is it just me or is that guy staring at me?" stated Will nodding towards Warren I stifled a laugh with a fake cough. The table fell deadly quite, "Dude that's Warren Peace," whispered Zack. "Yeah isn't his father a villain and his mother a hero," stated Layla. "Your dad put his dad into jail," added the geeky kid. "Oh great my first day and already I have an archenemy," stated Will. I got up to leave, "Don't worry, you don't cross him he won't french-fry you, besides his glares are worse than his bite, Ryan I will see you in class, take care the rest of you," than turning to Nick and Jr, "it was a pleasure to meeting you both." With that I left and headed outside.

It was a beautiful fall day and the artificial grass looked nice. I walked to a spot on the yard. I closed my eyes and folded my hands. My knuckle bones extended into spikes that were about 2" long so it looked like I had a pair of spiked knuckles on. Than I went into a set of karate moves that I have modified to take advantage of my gift. Blocks were enhanced by having a hard bone plate where the block would make contact with an attacker. My punches were enhanced with the spiked bones that were now on my knuckles. I didn't kick what I did was knee jabs that were enhanced with the knee spikes I could produce from my bone. "You have decent control of your power," stated a pretty voice. "Thank you Layla," I stated retracting my knuckle and knee spikes I leaned against a tree and slid to a sitting position with my back against the tree, "so what brings you out here?" "You," she responded sitting down in front of me. "Me, why is that your heart belongs to someone else," I stated matter of factly. Layla's face went bright red, "What are you talking about?" I chuckled, "You clearly have feeling for one Will Stronghold." "Is it that obvious?" stated Layla I nodded. This was the first time I got a good look at her, her most eye-catching feature was her mane of red wavy hair that seemed to dance with every shade of red as the sun shown on it. She had beautiful green eyes, stood a little shorter than me. She wore a casual lime green t-shirt tucked into a long flowing dress. "Well there is no reason to deny it from you…but what about you?" I raised an eyebrow, "Do I like anyone…no not now I am sort of a loner." "I figured," she stated, "but what are you powers apparently something to do with your bones but exactly what?" I chuckled, "Bone manipulation, I can manipulate the bones in my body," I again formed the spikes on my knuckles. "Doesn't that hurt," stated Layla. "It used to when I first got my powers but not so much anymore, I have regenerative powers also or every tie I would manipulate my bones I would bleed to death, lets see I also have minor heightened sense but my parents say those will get stronger as I get older, and I also have 2 hearts to accommodate my bone regeneration." Layla nodded, "I am a plant manipulator," she stated as a yellow lily grew in between the two of us. I smiled and leaned over saying a little prayer to Gaia for forgiveness of picking the flower I plucked it and slid it behind her ear in her hair, "There you go that looks a lot better now Will, will have to look at you," I stated with a smile. She gave a smile and the bell rang, "Well better get to class don't want to miss Social Studies," I stated with a nod I got up than helped her up bowed before her, "it was a pleasure m'lady I hope we can do it again sometime." Layla laughed which was a beautiful sound than curtsied me, "I would much like that my lord." I chuckled than headed off to class with a wave.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright here is chapter 5 I mostly put it in for the encounter between Layla and Andy it was important. Now I am sure some of you will be horrified that I let Layla watch Andy pick a flower right in front of her but lets be serious do you think she would worry about a flower she grew and she can just go and place it in water and it will grow I wanted it in there for the romance of it. Well thats it for me please R&R


	6. Power Control and Gym Class

-1Chapter 6: Power Control and Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Social Studies went in much of the same manor as our other classes: Introduction, lecture, homework. Finally it was power control class. The room was the size of the gymnasium with all sorts of equipment for all kinds of powers. The teacher was Coach Boomer much to my dismay. The class had about 15 people in it including me, Ryan, Melissa, and Gregg to name a few. "Alright this is power control where you learn to control you powers, Gregg how long can you hold a shape?" boomed the Coach. "Only about 3 minutes sir!!" stated Gregg. "Bone head what can you do with your bones," shouted Boomer. "Knuckle and knee spikes and some bone plaiting," I stated with a shrug. "Ryan you?" stated Boomer. "Light gales and uncontrolled category 1 tornadoes," replied Ryan. "Melissa what about you?" stated Boomer. "Only able to manipulate rocks with diameters of 6' or so," she stated. "That's right you have powers but they have limits, this class will teach you to push those limits farther and farther, alright everyone pair up we are going to do some sparring and your goal is to push your powers a little farther." Ryan looked at me than Melissa and back at me, "Go on, it would do you good to lose for once," I stated with a smile. He laughed, "Like that will happen." People were getting together all over the place but there was one person standing by herself. She had long black hair with blue highlights in it. She had blue tattoos running the length of her arm that looked like a river. "Hi would you want to be my partner," I asked walking up to her. She looked up than nodded and we took our positions on a sparring mat.

I grew my knuckle spikes and knee spikes along with a couple of bone plates on my forearms. "Alright first of all lets introduce ourselves my name is Andy," I stated with a bow. "My name is Alana," stated my opponent. "It's a pleasure," I replied with a smile. "Alright everyone lets go!!" boomed Boomer. So the sparring began the first move was made by Alana as she launched a stream of water at me from out of nowhere. I rolled under the stream and landed back on my feet and charged her I came close and threw my fist out but was met with a large shield of water just large enough to block my punch but I dropped down and twiled on my knee and slammed my leg into the back of her knees causing her to fall backwards but I was pushed away with an unsuspected burst of water rolling in mid-air I made contact with the ground and dug my spikes in leaving a 8 nice little grooves in the floor. "Wow that was a good hit," I stated to Alana shaking off the water. "You too but lets take it to the next level," suddenly water started form around Alana as she concentrated suddenly solid orbs of water formed and shot at me. I tried blocking one but it slammed into me pushing me back. Another ball formed this one going straight for my chest I concentrated hard and my rib bones shot out of my chest to form a breastplate sort of thing that took the brunt of the force. "Wow that was a nice defense Andy but here comes another one," she threw her hand forwards and another ball flew towards me I rolled under it. "ALRIGHT!!! EVERYONE STOP!!!" boomed Boomer. The sparring stopped and we got ready for our last class of the day gym.

"Welcome to gym class here you will be participating in different sports along with save the citizen," boomed Boomer as we started our gym class. The gym looked like any normal gym except for one section that had a few things like benches and whirling blades of death. The first half of class was working on some football drills since that was what the first school sport was. After the drills were ran it was time for save the citizen the whole school came into the gym and sat in the bleachers. "Alright this is save the citizen four students will be able to participate 2 hero's 2 villains, alright who wants to be our villains Speed Lash you guys enjoy it, now who will be our hero's how about you choose Speed and Lash," stated Boomer. They gave an evil smile, "We choose Andy and Ryan." There was a lot of oos and ahhs since no freshman has ever topped Speed and Lash in save the citizen, for that matter no one period has topped them. I looked at Ryan and smiled, he nodded, "We accept," I stated.

"Alright the name of the game is save the citizen, bone head and Ryan who have to stop the villains and save the citizen before the time runs out, you have 10:00 minutes," boomed Boomer, "alright ready…set…GO!!!" The buzzer rang and Speed instantly took off at his super speed. I turned to Ryan and nodded the bones on the bottom of my feet grew spikes as I nailed myself to the ground than nodded, "Alright thing 1 thing 2 I hope your ready for this a storm is coming," I taunted I threw my hand down and a spike formed into my hand out from my bones. Ryan kicked up a category 1 tornado that started blowing stuff all around the wind picked up Speed and tossed him against the wall knocking him out. Lash was smarter he wrapped his arms around a pole but I had figured that would come I tossed bone spike after bone spike nailing my target his baggy shirt. When Ryan evaporated his tornado Speed was knocked out and Lash was pinned to the pole he tied himself to with my bone spikes. The clock was at 1:00 and counting down I rushed forwards with my improved agility from my accelerated healing jumped and used my knuckle spikes to cut the rope grabbed the dummy and landed on my knee the dummy in my hand safe and sound. The whole gym was silent this was completely unexpected to freshman take out Speed and Lash. "That's it!!!" boomed Boomer, "we have new champions." Ryan soaked up the applause I just smiled and nodded and took off to the showers. That was a great ending to a not a bad day, tomorrow I was looking forwards to.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright there you go guys. First of all there is the introduction of Alana a water manipulator. Than there is my characters first Save the Citizen. Tell me what you think!!!


	7. Clash of the Sophmore and Freshman

-1Chapter 7: Clash of the Sophomore and Freshman

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the character related to it.

* * *

School was going pretty good for a while, I was getting my homework done and getting to be better friends with all of the kids I have met since I came to school. My powers have been developing I could now place bone armor all over my body and make my arm bone into a blade sort of thing. Ryan was able to control both category 1 and category 2 tornadoes he was also trying to master the idea of manipulating the wind to allow him to fly. Everyone else's powers were also getting better Melissa could make a sphere of rock around her to protect her, Gregg could hold shapes for 20 minutes or so, Alana was able to create rainstorms out of the water in the air she has only managed a light rain though. It was about 4 weeks into the school year when fireworks went off since mine and Ryan's putting Lash and Speed into there place.

It was a normal lunch period and I was sitting down with my 2 cartons of milk and a Chicken Sandwich that I had my sister go pick up for me since she could fly. The rest of my friends were at the table, Layla was sitting next to me we have been hanging out more since the encounter in the yard, Megenta was again engrossed in a conversation with Gregg about what it is like to become a Leopard I think. Jr and Nick were talking about how the wrestling team was going to rock this year again. Ryan and Melissa were engrossed in a conversation about the weather I think they were both big meteorology people, I always knew Ryan was and have went on many storm runs with his father but we were talking about one during lunch and when Melissa offered to join Ryan was ecstatic. Zack and the geeky kid (A/N: If someone can give me the puddle dudes name it would be much appreciated) were talking about some famous hero that they learned about in Sidekick class. Alana was staring off in the direction of Warren she had confided in me a while back that she kind of liked the pyro but was to scared to do anything about it, no matter what I said she wouldn't work up the courage to talk to him. Will was the only one not sitting with us he had made another trip to the Nurses office to see if anything has changed concerning his powers.

Well after awhile Will came into the lunch room got his tray and started walking towards us. Lash was up to no good though he stretched his arm below all of the students and tripped Will. Will's tray went flying and wouldn't you know landed right on top of Warren's head. I bit my bottom lip to stop me from laughing as spaghetti was all over in his shiny black hair. Well Warren being Warren instantly lit up, "You think your special Stronghold just because your dad is The Commander and your mom is Jetstream, you think you deserve special treatment!!!" A fireball flew towards Will who raised his tray to block it but it instantly melted, "Dude it wasn't my fault I swear." Layla go up to help but I held her shoulder, "This is just what Will needs, lets just watch for a little bit Warren won't do any major damage it isn't in his character he isn't his father." She looked into my eyes and must of saw something there because she lowered back down to the seat and watched the scene. Another fireball flew towards Will who ducked out of the way just in the knick of time, by now the entire lunch room was yelling fight, fight, fight the sidekick teacher had run off to get Principal Powers and it was just students. Another fireball flew causing Will to dive under a nearby school table. Warren jumped up on the table and started tossing fireballs through the top of it trying to hit Will who was crawling under the tables as fast as he could. Warren accidentally let of a loose fireball in his rage that headed straight for Layla who started to move but I held her, "Don't worry I will block it but lets let it get a little closer, trust me," I smiled, "Alana get ready to dose the hot head when I say so." The fireball flew towards Layla who looked at it and back at me and than back at it. Will looked up and saw what he thought to be an attack on his friends and that was just what he needed, "Leave…my…friends…alone," he grunted as he lifted up the entire table with Warren on top of it. I smiled summoned up my bone plates and jumped in front of fireball deflecting it off my forearms to hit the ground to my right. I heard a few people say, "Wow he is strong," than a clear voice that was Gwen's say, "He is super-strong." Will tossed Warren through a wall the table went through with it with Warren smashing breaking through it also than another wall, than another wall finally coming to a crashing halt. Warren got up brushed off his jacket lit his arms on fire and charged for Will again, Will charged Warren and the two close lined each other which laid them both out. Will wasn't burned however which made me bite back laughter again, these two couldn't hurt each other if they wanted to there powers were cancelled out by another one, Will was resistance to fire and Warren was as thick skinned as they come which gave him close to armor like status. Warren started to light up again I looked to Alana, "Alright dose him I think they have both had enough." Alana nodded and created a minor rainstorm over Warren and Will dosing Warren's fire. Just than Principal Powers arrived, "Warren Peace, Will Stronghold get to the detention room on the double I will call both of your parents and you will spend the rest of the day there using your powers to try and hurt each other you should know better Warren." Warren and Will were marched off to the detention room by the sidekick teacher, "Alana thank you for stopping the fight, I wish you would of done so earlier though," stated the Principal. Alana just shrugged as she turned to look over at Warren and Will, what she saw nearly knocked her socks off I bet Warren was smiling at her. I laughed besides myself take being doused out to get Warren's attention, "Mr. Smolek what is so funny?" stated Principal Powers. I quickly recovered, "Nothing ma'am I just got a joke that Ryan told me earlier today and just had to laugh," this was a blunt lie but she didn't have to know that. "Very well, everyone get to your classes the show is over," stated Principal Powers. I walked Layla to her class since Will couldn't before she went in she turned to me, "How did you know that if that fireball threatened one of us he would find his powers?" I smiled, "Because it took my sister in danger to awaken mine." Layla looked at me funny but than the bell rang, "I expect to hear that story later," she stated as she turned to walk away. "How about at the Paper Lantern? Me, Ryan, Melissa, Gregg, and Alana are going there later celebrating the completion of our first month of school," I replied. "Sounds good can I bring Megenta, Zack, (insert puddle kids name here), and Will?" she stated. "Sure you guys made it through one month too, 7:00 is when were all meeting there," I replied. She nodded and waved good bye which I returned with a bow and headed off to Social Studies. That was sure an interesting lunch.

* * *

Author's Notes

There we go the fight between Warren and Will with a few of my own little twists hoped you liked it. R&R!!


	8. The Paper Lantern

-1Chapter 8: The Paper Lantern

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or the Paper Lantern along with the characters related to both of these places

* * *

6:45 found me standing in front of a 1 floor Chinese restaurant. The outside was pretty dull gray brick like many of the building in this part of down with colorful paper lanterns hanging all around. I walked inside, the inside was quite a contrast to the outside it was warm and comfortable almost homey. There were booths and tables all around some had people most were empty this wasn't that well known of a restaurant. I waited at the front when a very weary Warren walked up dressed in an apron, "Hey bone head what can I do for you." "Table for 12, I have to say that was a nice show you put on this afternoon," I stated following Warren. He shrugged, "I might of let my temper get the better of me, I saw Lash trip him I just wanted a go at Stronghold I guess." I chuckled, "Well if you didn't notice you two were not destined to fight since both of you are immune to the others power." Warren nodded, "Yeah I noticed muscle boy was immune to my fire and him throwing me through a couple of walls didn't effect me much since I have thicker skin so I don't burn myself." "Ah a nickname he is moving up in the world," I stated taking a seat. Warren gave one of his rare smiles, "He is pretty cool guy but don't let him know I said that it would ruin my rep." He handed me a menu and laid 11 more out around the table, "So who is all coming to your little gathering, will that water girl be here?" he asked trying not to sound hopeful. I chuckled again, "Take someone putting your flame out for you to notice them, yes she will be and her name is Alana or Sprinkles if you prefer." Warren raised an eyebrow, "Sprinkles??" A female voice answered before I could respond, "Yeah Sprinkles got a problem with it sir." I laughed as Alana walked up, "Sprinkles this is Hot Head or Warren if you prefer, Warren this is Alana." "So Mr. Hotshot got a problem with the nickname sprinkles??" stated Alana putting her hands on her hips menacingly. Warren again gave a rare smile, "Alright Sprinkles it is than, what can I get you?" She smiled and sat down next to me, "Well I think I will start with a tall glass of ice water than we can go from there." Warren nodded than looked at me, "Glass of milk like usual bone head??" I chuckled and nodded, "That will do." Warren nodded and headed to the kitchen. The next two people to arrive were Ryan and Melissa they looked up from their conversation saw us and walked over, "Hot head working tonight?" asked Ryan. I nodded, "Yeah he is, he just had a run in with this little minx over here," I stated nodding to Alana. "What I like my nickname," stated Alana with a look of innocence on her face which caused us all to start laughing. Next to show up was Gregg and Megenta apparently the two went to the zoo after school to talk with the zookeepers about getting part time jobs. They sat down, "Hey y'all we got jobs as part time zookeepers!!" exclaimed Megenta. I smiled, "Congratulations you two will be awesome at it we will have to come visit." They nodded and started talking about their new jobs. Zack and (insert puddle kids name here) were next to show they sat down and pulled out some Hero trading cards and started flipping through and trading and the likes, gosh they are geeks. Last to arrive was Layla but Will wasn't with her, "Hey Layla where is Will?" I called to her. She looked up and walked over and sat in the other chair next to me, "He couldn't make it he was going to stay home and play his new Xbox instead of spend time with us," she stated her voice echoing with heartbreak I guess is what I would call it. I put my arm around her, "Don't worry his lost don't think on it for a minute," than I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "and don't you even take it that he doesn't want to spend time with you, you here??" Layla brushed the few tears from her eyes smiled her pretty smile and nodded.

Warren returned with mine and Alana's drinks. As he walked up Zack and (again insert puddle's kid name here someone has to know that name) backed away. Layla looked up, "I didn't know you worked here Warren." Warren nodded, "Yep been working here for awhile, so where is Stronghold?" Layla dropped her eyes and messed with her dress I spoke up, "He couldn't make it had to play his new Xbox." Warren grunted, "Figures pretty boy gets a new Xbox from his parents and I get grounded by my mother." That got all of us to laugh including Layla who giggled a little bit. "Alright you losers what will it be?" stated Warren smirking at us. "I will have some green tea please," stated Layla. "Alright green tea for the hippie," repeated Warren writing it down on his notepad. "Coke." "Alright a coke for the Popsicle," repeated Warren again. "Same for me," stated Zack. "Another coke for the Glow Worm, how about you wind bag?" stated Warren. "I will take a Cherry Coke Hot Head," replied Ryan. Warren nodded, "Alright how about you Pepples?" Melissa smiled, "I will take the same thing Hot Head." Warren nodded, "Alright Fur balls what's it going to be?" he asked Gregg and Megenta. "Mountain Dew," stated Gregg. "Me too," replied Megenta. Warren nodded, "Alright I will be right back with your drinks you better be ready to order by than."

"What was that all about?" asked Melissa. I laughed, "Warren has a thing with nicknames it means he accepts you as a friend." Melissa mouth dropped, "The Warren Peace thinks us as friends." I laughed again, "Warren's attitude is all for looks he is actually quite a cool guy." Ryan nodded in reply, "My cousin is one of the most protective people you will come across, so if you make it to friend level with him you can bet you will be well protected if the need arises." Melissa nodded and than dove right back into the conversation that she and Ryan were having earlier. I smiled as I saw all of my friends were happy and smiling even Layla who had started talking about watering techniques with Alana, this was what friendship was all about. Warren returned with everyone's drinks and he took food orders and left for the kitchen once again. We all started talking about the upcoming homecoming dance that was happening in 1 month. The conversation quickly turned to school though since no one really wanted to talk about who they wanted to take to homecoming. So talking and eating when Warren brought us our food which he decided to take his supper break and joined us even got into our discussion.

The time was spent with good food and good friends and finally it was time to head to our houses. Melissa and Ryan took off first they wanted to catch the opening scenes of a lightning storm that was brewing. Next went Gregg and Megenta who were trying to predict how there first days at the zoo were going to be. Zack looked longingly at Megenta as she left I spoke up, "Hey dude I know you like her and all but lets face it she has more in common with Gregg there it is time for you to open up and see what's out there." Zack looked at me, "I know but she is so pretty, and if I try anyone else they will just laugh at me since my power is so worthless." I held up my hand, "Stop right there, there is no such thing as a useless power remember that." Zack nodded, "Alright I will open my horizons to other possibilities thanks Andy." I waved it off, "No need to thank me just get out there and show the world what you got." Zack nodded and headed off to his house with his head held high. Popsicles left shortly after that, so all that was left was me, Alana, and Layla. I looked over at Alana than down at my watch, "He gets off in 5 minutes Sprinkles." Alana stirred out of her reverie, "What? Oh does he you think he would walk me home?" I nodded, "I have no doubt that he would, take care and see you tomorrow at class, Layla may I accompany to your house?" I stated offering my arm, "Yes you may kind sir," she stated taking it. I threw a 10 down on the table for Warren's tip and than we left.

The night was calm and peaceful the sky was so clear you could see every star in it. "Beautiful aren't they?" stated Layla looking up to the heavens. "You bet they are but they don't hold a candlestick next to you and you better believe that Will, will figure that out in due time," I replied. She smiled, "Thanks Andy I just got to keep waiting I guess, but I don't want to wait forever." I shook my head, "No you probably don't and if I could I would go knock some sense into that boy right now but he has to figure it out on his own no one can help him." Layla sighed than she perked up, "You were going to tell me about when you got your powers." I smiled a sad smile, "Yes I was and I always keep my promises, I was 10 years old when my powers came to which was odd since most of my relatives including my sister got there when they were 5. My parents kept telling me that if I didn't get any powers they would not love me any less than they do now, I knew they were telling the truth but it didn't make me feel any better seeing my sister dancing through the sky made me feel even worse. Well one day in late July me and my sister were playing in a patch of woods next to a train track, yeah I know not the smartest thing but we were young. Well we were playing hide and seek and it was my turn to hide I found a small hole and tucked myself in there and waited for my sister. About 5 minutes later I heard my sister scream, that caused me to instantly leave my hole and seek her out I followed the path of her pheromones she used to make people feel happy until I found her. Her wing was stuck in a branch above the train tracks and she was struggling to get it free dangling right in front of where a train would come, and wouldn't you know it not 2 minutes later a train whistle blew about 2 miles down from us we could see the engine charging for right where my sister was stuck. I didn't know what to do it was to far to run and get our parents, I had no powers so I was useless let me tell you it was the worse feeling I had ever felt. Again my sisters scream resounded through the small wooded area and I decided I had to try something so I ran at the trunk of the tree and started to try and climb my way up now the closest branch to the ground was well over my head so I was trying to climb up just the trunk but kept slipping. 14 tries later and I hadn't gotten anywhere the train was now less than ½ a mile away and my sister was stuck. I broke down and cried I wanted to help but I just couldn't every time I tried I failed, than my fathers voice rang in my head if you try and fail and try and fail you only really fail if you stop trying, so try again. That spurred me I focused all of my concentration on getting up the tree and suddenly I felt something pop out of my knuckles and knees it hurt like hell but I was to focused to worry about the pain or the blood I ran to the tree and slammed my knuckles into its bark they bit in and I climbed up using the bone spikes as climbing tools I made it to the branch my sister was stuck on and broke the branch with the same spikes and pulled my sister into safety." Layla was silent than she spoke up, "That must have been terrifying." I nodded, "It was but I saved my sister and that is all that mattered to me." We stopped at a 2 story green house with brown trim and shutters and a large garden in front of it, "Well this is me, thanks for walking me home Andy," stated Layla leaning up and pecking me on the cheek. I flushed, "It was no biggy take care now and I will see you tomorrow." She nodded than walked up to her house and went inside. I turned and headed home a smile on my face and the warmth of my friends in my heart or was that the warmth of Layla's kiss…nah it couldn't be.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright there it is. This chapter was mostly for Andy's origin story at the end but oh well. I really don't like Will so if I portray him as kind of immature I guess I am sorry I just thought he was to easily swooned by a pretty face. Lets see what else…umm I guess R&R please!!!


	9. A Hero is Found

-1Chapter 9: A Hero is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters familiar with the show.

* * *

The next day found Ryan and me trying to make a freeze ray with little success, we weren't very good at this techno mumbo jumbo. Mr. Medulla spent most of the time criticizing the students, particularly us. This was probably do to the fact that we put a bag of spiders in his desk drawer…what they needed a home. Well about 5 minutes into class the door opened and Will walked in. "Oh, its you there are no more seats so you will have to pair with my lab assistant, Gwen," grumbled Mr. Mendulla. I flipped in my chair, lab assistant she hasn't been in here ar all this year why now…why when Will gets transferred something didn't smell right and I wasn't talking about the fact Ryan and myself had melted are techno whobbity whattity chip.

The class continued with only two people actually getting there ray's to work, Abigail a techno pat and Will with help from Gwen another techno path, darn geniuses anyway. Mr. Mendulla assigned us homework of course a 2 page essay on the mechanics of the freeze ray along with being able to put one together blindfolded by the end of next week. To say the least Ryan and myself were disgruntled at the end of 50 minutes. Will was in our same class for math and hall of fame class.

Lunch came normally I grabbed my food and milk than took a seat at our normal table. Ryan, Melissa, Gregg, Alana, Jr, and Nick sat down at the table shortly after. Will just got his food and was heading to sit down when Gwen took his arm and led him to the table with her, the self-copy girl, and like two other seniors. Layla, Zack, Megenta, and Popsicle went to sit with him but the clone girl made clones to fill the table up. Layla shot her a dirty look then looked at Will for support, he just shrugged. Layla was speechless, she turned and walked away. I was furious how dare he turn on them so fast, I was about to go give him a piece of my mind but Ryan held my shoulder, "Not here dude, lets just give them our support." I nodded glared at Will again and sat back down. Layla and the others sat down with us, you could tell that they all felt betrayed but none worse than Layla. Again my temper flared that star struck idiot. Layla turned to me her eyes welling with tears, I opened my arms and shee fell into them crying silently. "How could he?" I just kept hugging her, "He is as stupid as he is strong but you can't let him see you hurt, or let Gwen see you, she would get to much pleasure out of it." She sniffed once dried her eyes and nodded, "Thanks Andy, what would I do without you." "Loathe in self pity," I joked which caused her to laugh. Lunch went normally after that we laughed, joked, and complained about our teachers. The bell rang, double checking that Layla was alright and after she confirmed she was we both headed to class.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright here you go guys a short one for a change. I felt like the whole lunch scene needed a chapter of its own I could have been wrong shrugs. Thank you everyone for the reviews and reading this it makes me really happy that someone is getting entertainment out of this. Well keep reading!!!


	10. A Hero's Ego

-1Ch 10: A Hero's Ego

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Well after the lunch incident classes went pretty smoothly, social studies we talked about hero's rolls in World War I, than power control we sparred again this time it was Ryan vs. myself, Alana vs. Melissa, and Gregg vs. Will. Will easily defeated Gregg when he grabbed Gregg by the tail of his T-Rex form and tossed it against a wall. Next came gym class which was pretty normal we played empowered football which my team lost but no big deal. The next interesting thing came when Save the Citizen came around.

We all gathered at the arena and waited to see who would be the participants this round. Ryan and myself have going pretty much undefeated since our match vs. Lash and Speed which is a first in the history of Sky High but it really didn't effect us any, okay so it might of effected Ryan a little but nothing major. Well Coach Boomer climbed into his chair and turned to us, "Alright Speed, Lash its time to see if you can redeem yourself from your losing streak since your first defeat, choose your opponents." Lash and Speed smirked, "We choose Stronghold and Peace as the hero's." This struck me as odd but I just passed it off that they were hoping that Will and Warren fought more between themselves then against Speed and Lash. Will and Warren walked down and got their gear on. "Alright the name of the game is Save the Citizen, READY GO!!!" boomed Boomer.

Speed took off at his super speed and I thought he would go after Will since his power would be the most useless against his speed. I was wrong and when I figured out what Speed was thinking it meant bad ill for Warren. See Speed with his super-speed started spinning around Warren creating a vortex like effect this in turn sucked out all the oxygen in the air creating sort of like a vacuum. With no oxygen there is no fire and worse of all this technique could easily kill Warren by literally suffocating him. "Will better think of something," I muttered to myself. My attention switched to the person in question who was having his own problems. Every time he tried to hit Lash he would just stretch in some way and it would miss him entirely than he would counterattack with a bunch that would send Will flying. One punch sent him crashing into a wall Will got up and brushed himself off looking over and seeing Warren in trouble he must of decided that something needed to be done. He charged Lash who countered by throwing a double stretched punch, Will got his arms and tied them around a pole. Lash tried to get them undone but couldn't before will got to him and tied his the rest of his body around another post. Lash finished with Will ran over to Warren, watching for a minute he reached in and plucked up Speed who must of thought he was okay because he was still running. Will placed Speed down who took off and was closed lined by Lash's stretched arm at full speed, flipping in the air a couple of times he slammed into the wall and was out. There was only 15 seconds left on the clock and the citizen was about to become sliced and diced. So Will picked up Warren by the back of his jacket and threw him towards the citizen with 2 seconds on the clock Will got the citizen flipped around and landed on his back the citizen was safe and out of harms way. The crowd went wild and ran down to Will the savior of the match. The first to reach him was Gwen holding his hand up in triumphant, a look of sheer mad glee on her face. The rest of the student body went to congratulate Will, I shook my head you could almost see his head grow to six times its size. I walked over to Warren and offered a hand which he took and I helped him up, "Good match dude." Warren humped, "Pretty boy over there was the true hero, that technique Speed used on me just made me as worthless as ever." "I wonder why Gwen gave him the idea?" I thought out loud. Warren looked at me, "What do you mean?" I laughed, "You and me both know that Speed couldn't come with that by himself and Gwen is getting as much attention as Will is." Warren thought this over, "Now that you mention it I saw Gwen talking to Speed and Lash before Save the Citizen, you think she set this all up but why?" I shrugged, "Don't know but for some reason she wanted Will to be considered the Hero of the match, just what he doesn't need his head to get any bigger." Warren nodded, "Yeah we both have to keep our eye out for her something doesn't feel right, but right know I need to go take a hot shower that vortex drained me." I nodded and waved him off than headed outside for a bit.

As I walked outside most the school was still in praising and complementing Will, Layla wasn't she stood by a tree that looked like it had just been hit by a major drought. "You know when you get sad you make the plants around you so bleak looking," I teased. Layla looked up than looked at the tree than quickly repaired the damage she had caused, "I know, I wanted to congratulate him so but he just looked me over and I was pushed aside." I went and put my arm around her, "You know he will come around, look he is coming to apologize right now," I nodded to the door as the students started to file out, I slipped behind the tree out of sight.

Will ran up, "Hi Layla did you see me I was amazing wasn't I!!" Layla quietly answered, "Yes you were pretty good, but Wa…." before Layla could finish though Will interrupted, "Yeah the way I tied up Lash was sheer genius and than used that to take out Speed it was pretty good, dad would be so proud." Layla just shook his head, as did I this is what I was afraid of he didn't even recognize that Warren helped him. The tree started to wilt again and I wanted to go cheer her up again but remained behind the tree. "What's wrong Layla, is this about lunch I am sorry I had nothing to do with it, how about I make it up to you what do you say The Paper Lantern 6:00?" The tree brightened up considerably, "Really you mean it?" stated Layla. "Yeah of course I do, you're my best friend Layla," replied Will. The tree wilted again, "Oh, friend," she whispered my keen hearing picked it up though. "Alright 6:00 it is then, come on lets hurry to the bus," stated Will. "Yeah sure," replied Layla quietly following Will, she gave a backwards glance and saw me leaning against the tree a smile on my face and a thumbs up. She smiled back and followed with a little more enthusiasm. I nodded looked at my watch, "OH SHIT!!! I AM LATE, Alana is going to kill me." I rushed to the gym to help Alana master her bubble prison which she was making especially to use against Warren, who by the way had broken down and asked Alana to the homecoming dance, so she wanted to use this in case he tried to ditch on her during the dance. Which he wouldn't but she thought it would be fun.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright here is chapter 10 I warned you earlier that I really don't like Will so I will probably blow him out of proportion but oh well. If you haven't picked it up yet Layla and Andy are becoming best of friends. There you go for all you Warren lovers there is his OC match up I thought I would place it in this chapter. Well hope you like it!! R&R!!


	11. The Start of Something New

-1Chapter 11: The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with an uneasy feeling in my gut something was going to happen today that would cause me trouble in the future. I took a shower and got dressed and went downstairs. I grabbed a large bowl filled it with calcium enriched cereal and poured milk over it, than got myself a tall glass of milk. This was the catch of my powers my bones moved and changed so much that I had to keep a steady source of calcium in my system for or my powers wouldn't work. It was a weird weakness but a weakness none the less. Well I was sitting there eating my breakfast when the phone rang I just passed it off since it was more or likely for Sarah. My mom answered it, "Andy you got a phone call." This surprised me to say the least I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from my mother, "Andy here." "HE STOOD ME UP!!!" half-cried half-screamed Layla into the phone. This to say the least pissed me off severely, "He better not of or he is going to have a fury like no other after his, in the words of Warren, pretty boy ass." "He did," she cried, "I sat at the restaurant for nearly 2 hours waiting for him and he never showed." I growled in my throat but soon got control of my anger, "What can I do for you?" She sniffed, "Give me back the 6 some years I felt more than a friend for him." I shook my head, "I can't do that but how about I take you to dinner tonight my treat." Layla sniffed again, "Really…you won't do the same thing will you?" I was hurt by the question but knew why she asked it, "No of course not, I would never do that to you." She sniffed again, "Yeah I know I am sorry." "You have nothing to be sorry for, I will be at your house around 5:30 and we can walk to the restaurant alright?" I asked. "Okay thanks Andy see you at school, oh can I sit by you on the bus?" she asked. "Of course you can, Ryan has mastered flying and he is flying to school lucky guy," I stated. Layla laughed on the other side of the phone. "Good a laugh that's a start well see you on the bus," I stated. "Yeah bye Andy and thanks a lot." With that we hung up I grabbed my book bag and turned to my mom, "I am taking Layla out at 5:30 tonight, okay?" My mom looked at me, "Yes of course it is just be home by 10:00, alright?" I nodded and kissed her than headed to the bus stop.

Will and Layla's stop came with Will getting on the bus explaining how he was going to Homecoming with the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, and a senior to boost. Layla was ignoring him, when Will took a seat Layla kept moving to where I was sitting. She sat down, tears were on the verge of escaping again, "He didn't even remember, he was to busy saying how great Gwen was and everything." I brushed her eyes, "Well there is no need to dwell on it your stronger than that lets just get through school and then I will show you the time of your life, mind if Melissa and Ryan join us?" I smiled at her. "No I need my friends right now, could Megenta and Gregg come too?" she asked. "Of course and we will invite Warren and Alana we can make it one big party," I smiled. She nodded, the rest of the bus ride we talked about what environmental issues that we wished we could change.

The day went by pretty fast, Gwen never left Will's side and in return it seemed like Layla rarely left mine I didn't mind though. Classes were dull as always, the most recent X-Men editions in English, hero's of the 1920s in Hall of Fame, Continued talking of hero and villain involvement in World War I, to mention a few of the boring things we did. Lunch we invited everyone to our outing. Everyone agreed and we decided to meet at the movie theatre since we were going to see a movie first than go get some food to go and than go to the lake after that and have a fast food picnic. Gym and power control were pretty typical, I have been trying to pull bones out of my body and turn them into weapons of some sort. Gym was more football, which our team has been actually doing good with a 5 and 0 season who would of figured there were tons of super powered high schools. Finally save the citizen came where it was Ryan and myself vs. a girl who could manipulate ice and than a guy that was more cat than person. To say the least we were able to beat them but it took quite a little teamwork and strategy. Finally school was done I went home took another shower and got ready for our group outing.

* * *

Author's Note

Alright here is Chapter 11 it is a shorty just talking about how Will stood up Layla. I am going to do a whole chapter on the party and than it is going to tie in with the party Will has so this story is coming to an end. I want to know if you guys want me to continue into there sophomore year give me your ideas on that matter. Ummm…lets see I think that is it this time around R&R as always and thanks everyone who is reading this it is awesome.


	12. The Party to Remember

-1Chapter 12: A Party to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters related to it.

It was 5:15 when I walked up to the green house with brown shutters that was Layla's. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell dogs barked on the other side as someone came to answer the door. It was Layla's mom, "Hi Andy how are you?" I smiled, "Fine ma'am is Layla ready yet?" Her mom waved me in, "Not yet she will be ready in a minute, come in come in." I walked inside and was instantly greeted by two Australian Shepard's. They sniffed at me then started wagging their tails and barking madly, Layla's mom burst out laughing, "What did they say ma'am?" "They said you smell like bones," she stated. I smiled and petted them, "I bet I do." I heard a sound on the steps and looked up to see Layla walking down in a brown knee length skirt and a beautiful green blouse she had done her hair in waves so it cascaded down her back and glimmered. "Wow!!" was all I could say. She smiled her pretty smile, "Well I take that as a good thing." I nodded sort of dumbly, then I recovered myself and offered my arm, "Shall we milady." She laughed a sweet tune, "Yes we shall," she took my arm and we headed out the door. "Have her home by 9:30 please," called her mother. "You have my word ma'am," I called back.

We met Ryan, Melissa, Warren looking actually happy to be with this group of people or maybe it was just being with Alana, Gregg, and Megenta. We were standing in front of the movie theatre trying to decide what we wanted to go see we had narrowed it down to two movie's we chose the comedy. Ryan, Gregg, Warren, and myself paid the ticket price for our beautiful dates we grabbed some pop, popcorn no butter on Layla's and mine and went and found our seats. The movie was hilarious it got us all to laugh until we cried. After the movie was done we all went to the mall since it had a variety of food bought some food and than took it out to the lake.

The lake was gorgeous, it was a clear blue and the instant Alana saw it she rushed in to wade through it. The rest of us set up our picnic stuff and fast food on the bank and sat down to eat, shortly after Alana joined us and we all sat in a circle and talked about school and homecoming mostly and ate our food. When the food was gone we had Melissa form a giant boulder into a fire pit of sorts dumped all of the trash in there and then gathered some wood and stacked it on top of the trash and had Warren light it so we had a bonfire. We then went nuts we played tag and us guys wrestled as the girls cheered us on. We waded in the lake, well all of us except Warren who avoided the water like the plague. Alana tried to get him to put a toe in but he refused so she gave up and the two sat on the bank and talked. We spent hours out there under the night sky with bonfire burning it was probably the best time we have ever had. Finally 9:00 rolled around and it was time for us to head home. We walked out of the lake together then took off in our separate directions. Ryan taking off into the air Melissa in his arms as they flew home, the rest of us walked.

Layla and I reached her house at 9:20, I walked her to her porch, "Well did you have fun?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "That was the most fun I have had in a long time, thank you so much." I just waved it off, "You deserve it you have had a rough last couple of days." She nodded, "But tonight it felt like none of that ever happened, and for that I thank you." I nodded, "It was my pleasure," out of the corner of my eye I noticed something, "look over there quick Layla it's a shooting star we better make a wish." She looked over and sure enough a star shot across the sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish I did the same. Suddenly we heard loud music coming from two houses down. I looked at her, "Who lives there?" Layla looked confused, "That's Will's house." This peaked my interest, "Should we go take a look?" She nodded and we walked over to the house sure enough music was blasting lights were on everywhere. "He didn't even invite us," stated Layla, "I can't believe how much this fandom has gone to his head." I nodded, "Hate to be him when The Commander and Jetstream get back." Though I was feeling a sense of dread if my knowledge was correct The Commander had a lot of villains gizmos and gadgets that he collected as trophy's what if someone got there hands on one of those. I shook my head, he probably has them well hidden and walked Layla back to her house, "Layla would you be willing to go to homecoming with me?" Her face lit up, "Yes, yes of course how did you know my wish…well part of my wish." I raised an eyebrow, "Part of your wish??" She nodded then leaned over and kissed me, it was short and sweet but it turned into a deep, passionate kiss. When our lips left each other Layla whispered, "That was the other part." I smiled as I held her, "Well then we both got our wishes," I whispered. She smiled and nodded I gave her another short kiss and then left to head home with an elegant bow. I walked home with a dread and love in my heart, dread for what I saw at Will's and love for Layla.

Author's Notes

There it is the romantic scene, I am sorry if it didn't meet anyone's standards its my first attempt at romance stuff, so go gentle on me. I hope you liked this chapter I sure like writing it. Please R&R if you don't mind…thanks!!!


	13. HOMECOMING!

-1Chapter 13: HOMECOMING!! Shit Watch out for the Psycho Witch!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the character related.

* * *

The rest of the week went by like a dream Layla and I grew ever closer as the day's went by. She never cried during that week and we were both always happy. We tried to at least talk every day but we were careful not to burn our passion out. Finally the week of homecoming came and that was the talk of the school. Apparently Gwen had talked The Commander and Jetstream into making an appearance to accept some award that I have never heard of. The dread in my heart got worse after I heard this news and on the phone that night I told Layla about it. 

"I don't like it Layla," I stated into the phone. "Well I never liked that witch anyway," she replied. "Yeah something just never felt right about her, she relied to much on her powers to gain popularity and that required her to rely to much on technology," I stated. "Yeah someone who's powers revolve around technology has a lot of power in our current day and time," she replied, "but what is it that you actually think about her?" This was where things were going to get weird, "You have probably heard of Royal Pain haven't you?" Layla was silent for a minute, "Yeah I remember Will's parents telling me something about him." "Well 'he' and I use that term lightly was also a techno path, I have been doing some research and though that's not what they called it 'his' powers were exactly like Gwen's and Abigail's," I stated looking through some of the notes on my computer. "You think Gwen was Royal Pain don't you Andy?" asked Layla. "Yeah I do Lay," I replied using the nickname I gave her. "But how is that possible Royal Pain was at least 27ish when The Commander and Jetstream defeated him, Gwen is like 17 or 18," she replied. "That's what I can't figure out is how she de-aged we have never learned anything about that in Mad Science class, I just don't get it," I replied. "Well we will have to be cautious tomorrow at the dance, because if she is Royal Pain and is going to do something that would be the most likely put her plan into action," stated Layla. "Yeah your probably right Lay, we will just have to be extra careful well my sister is wanting to get on the phone so I will talk to you later," I stated as my sister started to bang on my door. "Alright see you tomorrow, kisses," replied Layla. I smiled and hung up then went to my door Sarah was standing there her wings in full spread, "Its about time your getting to be as bad as me." I smiled, "Hey Sarah be careful tomorrow something doesn't feel right about homecoming," I told her before I handed her the phone. She looked at me funny, "Alright, I am not one to doubt your feelings, sleep well little brother." I nodded and closed my door and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual and went down into our basement. This had been remodeled into a training area for my family and anyone who came over and wanted some practice. Ryan and myself practiced a lot here since we started Sky High and were two of the best when it comes to our power control, top in our class he was first in the class I was second but neither of us could compare to Layla. Well I extended my arm bones as they turned into a double bladed sword which was the peak of my control at this particular moment. I went through stabs, slashes and movements withdrawing the blades I practiced some other techniques like bone armor, and my knuckle spikes which I could manipulate perfectly. I had worked up a sweat but wasn't tired my fast healing improved my muscle system by instantly getting rid of the chemical that caused fatigue. I went upstairs took a shower got dressed and hung my tux up on the back of my door for tonight, I originally didn't want to wear one but Layla talked me into it. Well I ate breakfast and was out the door.

The school day was long and agonizing it seemed as most everyone was eagerly waiting the dance that was tonight. Finally the school day ended and everyone headed home to get ready for the dance I was no different. I took another shower and then dressed in my tux the bus was going to pick us up again. So I went and waited at the bus stop it came and took me to the school. I walked into the gymnasium and the party was in full swing. I walked around and noticed that some people weren't here these including the copy girl, Lash and Speed. Now I knew something wasn't right I searched until I found Layla at the punch bowl. My breath was taken away from me, she was dressed in a sparkling green dress, as the light hit the dress it sparkled almost every shade of green from the dark green of lush forests to a neon green color that glowed. Her beautiful hair was down, it tumbled down her back in waves of red and gold it seemed a white lily was in her hair, which made me smile since it was a whit lily that I had placed in her hair the first time we actually talked. I walked over and placed my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You look amazing Lay," now that I was close I could smell her custom perfume all around her, "and you smell amazing." She smiled, "Why thank you kind sir but you better un-hand me I have a boyfriend who could come any minute and make trouble." I smiled, "Bring him on your worth it." She laughed and turned around in my arms and placed her arms over my head, "Shall we dance kind sir?" "It would be my pleasure," and we swayed onto the dance floor I kept us close to the air register which got me a questioning look from Layla. "Just to be safe something still doesn't feel right," I answered her unanswered question. About half way into the dance the sidekick teacher called us to attention, "Hello everyone, umm well it seems Gwen here wants to make her award presentation." This is where my senses went to full heightened I could hear and smell everything. I looked around and motioned for our other friends to gather around the register which they did. Standing there was Ryan, Melissa, Warren, Alana, Megenta, Gregg, Layla, and myself. Zack and Popsicle didn't notice my motion and were all the way up front just to look at Gwen who was dressed in a white dress. Will didn't notice either as he was standing next to Gwen as her date. "Hello everyone I would like to welcome you to our homecoming dance," she paused for a minute as Jetstream at that moment flew in with The Commander and landed next to their son on the stage, "ah and here is our guest of honor, well now that they are here I would like to give an award to the most powerful super-being to ever walk the halls of Sky High." She paused again and that was all that I needed to know I covered my fist in bones and got ready to smash the grate this was not going to be fun. "ME!!!" yelled Gwen as she pulled a cloak around her and was transformed into a being that was covered in gold armor she waved her hand and a helmet came over her head, "ROYAL PAIN!!!" stated her altered voice now sounding like a dudes. "Royal Pain was a girl??" stated The Commander. "How I ever lost to an idiot like you I will never know," was Royal Pain's answer, "but this is my revenge." She pulled out a large ray gun and aimed it at The Commander. "You think that pea shooter can hurt me The Commander!!" stated The Commander. "No, Commander what this does is so much more better, you will be transformed into a baby and then I will transform everyone into a baby and raise them all to be super villains," laughed Royal Pain then she pushed the button and zapped the Commander who was instantly transformed into a baby. "DAD!!!" called Will as he tried to rush Royal Pain but she zapped him too. "MY BOYS!!" shouted Jetstream as she took off again Royal Pain pulled the trigger and zapped her another baby. Then she went trigger happy through the entire hall.

"Well this is our cue time to leave!!" I shouted above the whining and zapping sounds I slammed my fist through the grate smashing it. "Why don't we use the doors?" stated Alana. Suddenly the gates crashed down as Lash, Speed, and copies of the copy girl pulled them down. "That's why lets go!!" I shouted as I crawled through the grate. Layla followed, then Ryan, Melissa, Gregg, Megenta, and bringing up the rear was Warren and Alana. We ended up in the hallway outside the gym but were then found by Speed, Lash, and copy girl. "Split up, Warren Alana take fatso, Ryan Melissa take care of Lash, Gregg Megenta I need you to do something for me find the anti-gravity device something tells me that just turning us all into babies was not her plan, Layla my love can you take care of miss priss here?" I stated I knew I wasn't the best choice for a leader but I wasn't going to let my friends down. She nodded quickly kissed me and took off for the cafeteria, Ryan blew Lash through to one of the classrooms with a mighty gust of wind then he and Melissa went to deal with him. Warren and Alana were already getting harassed by Speed so they stayed in the hallway. I went back into the air duct someone needed to deal with Royal Pain.

* * *

Author's Notes 

Alright I was actually going to make this and the fights all one chapter but that would of ended up being to long so here is the start of Homecoming. Hope you like it!! R&R


	14. The Fight!

-1**Chapter 14: The Fights**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High or any of the character related.

**

* * *

Ryan's Point of View**

After my friend Andy gave us orders which we all followed feeling confident that he would get us through this. I quickly blew Lash into a spare classroom so he and Speed couldn't team up. Nodding to Melissa we took off after him I was the first through the door but was closed line by and extended arm, bad idea on Lash's part as a rock slammed into his arm right after sending it flying back into his body. I got up and brushed myself off, "Thank Melissa, now lets deal with this reject from a carnival." She smiled and nodded and we squared off. Lash stretched out into a net like fashion hoping to bind us both but Melissa was faster and had better control another rock slammed into the center of his chest at full power knocking him flat on his ass. I followed up with a brutal gust of wind that lifted him off the ground slamming him into the ceiling wrapping him around the ceiling beams like a laffy taffy. Another gust of wind brought him back down to the ground unconscious. Melissa created four huge boulders and we tied him so each of his limbs were strapped to a boulder he wasn't going anywhere. We nodded had a quick make out session since our adrenalin was pumping then went to see how the other were doing.

**Warren's Point of View**

Warren smiled as he saw speed kicking into high gear for his super speed. "I fell for you trick once, but now I have the beautiful companion here so it won't happen again." Speed rushed Warren but Alana was faster a small puddle of water appeared right in front of Speed causing him to slip and slam into the wall. "And that was all that was wrote," stated Warren as he lit up and launched a fireball at Speed starting his shirt on fire. Speed started rolling around trying to put himself out, this caused Warren and Alana burst into fits of laughter. "Alana put him out, and trap him in the bubble you placed me in," stated Warren recovering his cool attitude. Alana taking a few more minutes to recover held up her hand as a bubble appeared in it that she let float off her hand. It grew and grew until it was the same size that Speed was. It enveloped him trapping him inside the bubble that then rested on the ground. The fire was out and Speed was trapped it was time to go see if anyone else needed any help.

**Layla's Point of View**

The copy girl backed Layla into the cafeteria, "What aren't you going to attack me?" taunted the girl. "I don't believe in using my powers for violence," replied Layla. "Ha…I bet you don't even have any powers," taunted the girl again. Layla just continued backing up till she hit the wall. The copy girl flipped and tumbled closer and closer it was 6 against 1 not exactly what you would call fair. The girl got closer and closer until she stood right in front of Layla, then she slapped her. Layla's head went sideways then she looked back the copy girl had a triumphant look on her face. Layla just glared, "You shouldn't of done that." She raised her hands as she looked like she lifted off the ground tons and tons of vines appeared in the window behind her along with a bright white light it made her look like Gaia or something. She tossed her hands forwards the vines rushed forwards wrapping around the chairs and tables. Then they wrapped around the copy girl and all of her copies. The copy girl was speechless, "But you're just a sidekick??" Layla just looked at her and shook her head and then started to leave. "Wait don't leave us here Gwen rigged the place to fall down to earth, you can't just leave us here we will all die," stated the copy girl. Layla stopped and smiled, "Andy was right," she whispered, "just hand around for a little bit you will be fine," she stated to the copy girl then left the cafeteria, which now looked like a jungle.

**Gregg's Point of View**

Megenta and me made our way to Principal Powers room where we went through the papers until they came across the plans of the school. They looked at it and memorized the path to the anti-gravity device. When they both got it they rushed to the air duct that will take them the device. A few halls and they found it, "Well this is the one time to go Meg." I turned into a horse and kicked the vent in then transformed into a ferret so I could follow Meg who had turned into her gerbil. They scurried through the vents and ducts taking turn upon turn until they reached the anti-gravity control. Sure enough there was a device attached to it with Royal Pains symbol on it. So how are we going to get this cut I stated in thought-speech. This was something Meg and me figured out when we first started talking and practicing it was basically us talking in each others mind. How about a lobster you think you can handle that stated Meg in a teasing voice. Yes I can handle it but I think you should do it I stated with a shrug. WHAT!! You know I can only do this gerbil form stated Meg. You make such a cute gerbil to but I know you can do more you have been practicing just picture the lobster and fit your body into it, I know you can do it I stated with a ferret smile. She nodded as a gerbil and then started to focus…it took her 3 whole minutes with a lot of I can't do this but finally she transformed into a lobster. I nodded as a ferret See I told you, you could do it. The lobster nodded and started working on the wires You know we would cut through this faster if you would help me mister. I gave another ferret nod and turned into a lobster as well and started cutting the wire. After about 30 seconds the wire snapped. Well the rest of it is up to Andy lets hope he is doing good I stated to Meg and we started to head back through the duct.

**Andy's Point of View**

I covered my back in a plate of bone as I crashed through a wall, "The damn bitch hit me with a toaster," I stated referring to her suit which was a giant toaster oven in my opinion. I got up brushed myself off through my arms down as bone blades slid through my skin on my knuckles. "Well this is going to be harder then I thought," I stated, "ready or not here I come bitch." I rushed back through the hole I came through and charging Gwen or Royal Pain or whoever she is. "Back for more?" she taunted. "What can I say I am a sucker for punishment," I jumped up as she through a table at me pushed off a wall and slammed into her my blades digging into her side. Not drawing blood or anything but causing her to fall back. A lightning bolt came at me from one of the lights I rolled to one side as it struck my shoulder which I had quickly covered in bone plating. "Ha you think you can beat the great Royal Pain?" stated Gwen. "Actually yes I do, see you are prideful me I am just trying to save my friends," I stated as I jumped up grabbed a beam on the ceiling dodging another bolt of electricity. "You know your shocking personality is getting kind of old," I stated jumping behind her and smashing into the nook of her back sending her flying forwards. She got up but I launched a dozen bone spikes pinning her to the ground, "I think you have had enough fun for one night." Suddenly a dozen vines wrapped around her waist, arms, legs, and shoulders, "I have to agree with you Andy." I smiled as Layla walked up to me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I put my arm around her waist, "Well you're the boss." Next a circle of fire surrounded Gwen as well it was at least 6' tall. "Gosh Andy didn't leave any fun for the rest of us," stated Warren walking up with Alana behind him chuckling. Ryan and Melissa walked up next, "That's it for you Royal Pain." She started to laugh, "Its not over till its over," a few buttons clicked on her arm. I just leaned against a wall…she did the buttons again with her mind, again and again, "What this school should be falling like a rock to the ground," stated Royal Pain. "You know Meg she isn't a fast learner for being so smart," stated Gregg walking up to us. "You disabled it but how did you know I rigged it?" stated Gwen. "Well see you're the kind of villain who would have a backup plan and what better one then destroying the school you hate so much, and what better way to destroy it then dropping it to earth," I stated with a shrug. Layla smiled as Gwen sputtered Layla waved her hand as a vine wrapped around her mouth, "She was getting annoying."

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

Alright here it is the second to last chapter!!! There is a few other disclaimers I need to discuss thought speech is from Animorphs. Also I did take the line "The bitch hit me with a toaster" from Scrooged I like that line and just watched the movie the other day so I put it in there shrugs. I still want peoples suggestions on if I should continue into there Sophomore year I would start that one during the winter and then Junior spring and finally Senior around graduation if I continue that much. Alright that's it for me!! R&R!!!


	15. The Epilogue

-1**Chapter 15: The Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High or any of the characters related

* * *

Well after the more professional hero's came and took Royal Pain away to a super villain prison. Lash, Speed, and the copy girl were all locked away in a prison that negated there powers, they would get out by next year school year but they would have to redo this whole year. We were given the award that was suppose to go to The Commander and Jetstream. The homecoming continued without any other problems my sister and Will hooked up and were dancing outside in the air thanks to Sarah's wings and Will's ability to fly apparently. The rest of the year went by pretty fast with nothing anymore exciting to happen during it. Finally the end of the year came and we all graduated at the top of our classes. Megenta made it to hero classes along with Layla so we were going to be in the same classes next year which made us super happy. But right now it was summer and we were going to enjoy it.**

* * *

Author's Notes**

Alright there it is the epilogue the end of this book. Hope everyone liked it!! Again I want your idea's if I should continue a sophomore year. Also I am right now giving anyone and everyone permission to use my characters in there own story if they so wish that's what this is for after all.


	16. Note

-1Hi everyone who enjoyed this story. I know it has been a long time since I did anything with it but after thinking about it for a while I have decided to redo this and then do the next 3 years.

So look forward to seeing some changes with the character's, plot a little bit, my grammar will be 10x better thanks to my creative writing class.


End file.
